


Sweet creature

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fortune Telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Styles is a mysterious, young fortune teller in a big city that dreams of big things.Marcia Marrow is his... friend. Is she ready to get to know him better?A story about a fantasy world, murder mystery and two people who work together.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Original Female Character(s)





	Sweet creature

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, it’s one of my first fanfics like that so please tell me what you think:)

Marcia smiled. 

She did nothing more. She was feeling content and wouldn't want to be anywhere in the world. 

And that was a lot as she wasn't in the prettiest place in the world. She was on the shabby bridge, looking at her city's celebrations. Parades, colorful leaves and the overwhelming smell of... apple pie?   
The bridge's barrier was dirty and full of locks but she leaned on it and put her head on her hand. 

"Do you think they'll notice we didn't turn up for dinner?" Harry asked absentmindedly. 

"Nah."  
She gazed at the orchestra that was passing the street below. 

"Everyone's too busy today" she added smiling. 

"Have you ever taken part in the celebration?"

"No. It's the first time I actually see it. Never bothered to visit the city centre while it lasted... I didn't surmise this would be so exciting."

Harry giggled. 

"Wait till it gets dark and a concert starts. My dad was a musician and always played there."

"And the bonfire... it's beautiful" he added. 

"But we have a few hours until sunset!" 

"Then we have to somehow fill this time!" He smiled in the way he hadn't since she'd seen him last before their parting. 

"I guess there's no point in turning in to the mansion."

"Oh c'non, probably no one's even home right now!"

"Am I protesting?" She laughed and chased Harry who'd already scurried off the bridge. 

They found themselves in the mass full of orange and yellow. 

"Happy autumn solstice!"   
She heard a middle aged woman shouting and waving at them. 

"Thanks!" Marcia mouthed and laughed when the woman tried to point at her table, where she was selling leaf crowns and crappy souvenirs. As much as it would have enraged Marcia every other day, today she'd laughed it off. 

"Look, she has the same tarot cards as you!" Harry pointed out. 

"Yes, because I bought mine at a similar stall!"

They meandered through the crowd and had to search for each other over and over until they met themselves at the other end of the parade. 

"Still, a few hours to pass" Marcia said, twirling the leaves in her hands. 

"You know what, I may know a spot from where we could watch the parade." 

Harry entered a small lateral street and banged on the wooden doors. 

Marcia was happy because of this day off. And because of the celebration. And that Harry was fun again. 

She felt that this was the day she waited for all these days spent in the mansion. She didn't want to come back to the grim surroundings and mournings. 

Now, it was real life! Sun scorched the streets, like it was showing off before hiding behind the clouds for the next months. 

Eventually, Harry said that they're free to enter the little flat and she wondered what was his intention. 

The house owner greeted them heartedly. Harry explained later that he was working for him once, after the owner's wife saw a black cat on Friday the 13th. 

The owner, an enthusiastic, family man, led them to the narrow staircase, adjacent to the flat's back wall and backed down to his flat. 

Harry carried a small key that opened the staircase's wicket. 

"Wait, we're going up?" she asked ridiculously. 

"C'mon!" That was the only thing that Harry said as he was already taking the stairs. 

"Why. So many steps. Help..." Marcia wheezed and looked around. They were on the sloped roof. 

Harry waited for her with snacks he probably got from the owner's wife and smiled. 

"Taadaa!" 

Marcia sat down and looked at the parade with amazement. Now it seemed even more like a sheer mass of colours. 

"Someone randomly gave me this chestnut down there." Harry crouched down. 

"It's yours now."

"Wooow. Thanks." Marcia retorted ironically but not in her usual fashion. She received the chestnut and put it in her pocket. 

"So, you were coming to the celebrations every year cuz of your dad?" 

"Actually not... You know, when you're forced to attend something it loses its charm."

"I guess." She thought how she could find the celebrations a total novelty while it was Harry's annual chore. 

"What have you been up to since we saw each other the last time? I don't remember what we were doing back then..." 

"Wasn't it that case of lost students that saw something in the forest and we accidentally found them?" 

"Yeaaaah. That was a good one." Marcia smiled. "So. What did you do?"

"Nothing much" Harry leaned back, not looking at her. As always, she couldn't read his face. 

"Nothing much?? It was hella of time, I took so many cases and almost got engaged—" 

"Woah, you... really?" 

"Yes." She giggled. "Don't worry, we split up before we sent out the invitations. You certainly would be invited."

"Thanks, now I can sleep peacefully." 

They both laughed. 

"I was surprised I never saw you working again. I visited variooous places with no sign of you."

"Yeah, I didn't work for a while..." 

"Why?"

"I wanted to become a detective."

Marcia sneered.   
"A detective?? Are you out of your mind?" 

She saw that Harry blushed so she eased up on him. 

"Detectives... are worth less than us. We are more respected than them! And we are just damn fortune tellers."

Harry wondered if he should be honest with her. 

"But you've seen them work!" His voice squeaked. "What they do... is more than we can. Solving those mysteries, it's like magic!" 

"We know magic, Harry." Marcia pointed out. "Plus, don't you remember how we always helped or solved those mysteries? As poor fortune tellers?"

"Yeah but it's not the same..." Harry stopped, knowing they wouldn't agree.   
He gazed on the city below and sighed. 

"Think we better come down now?" Marcia asked later, when the sun started lazily setting down. 

"Good idea." Harry lifted up and this time waited for Marcia handing her a hand. That surprised her but she didn't complain. They ran down the stairs and carelessly crossed the streets so they could be in the city's heart again. 

Despite the fact that it was almost October and the sun stopped heating them, it was still warm. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Marcia heard someone asking her. She didn't turn around to find out who it was. She just muttered to herself with sparks in her eyes. 

"Yes. It's amazing."

As Harry said, there was a bonfire. People were circling around it and some of them tried to dance in the crowd. 

She could hear some kind of a melody coming from unknown to her spot. 

"I usually stood here when I was younger." Harry said. 

"And what did you do?"

"Well, my dad always bought sparklers from a random stall and then we..." he stopped. 

"What did you do later?"

"We... danced."

"That's so sweet!" 

"Are you ironic?"

"Not this time! I promise." Marcia smiled genuinely and Harry laughed in response. 

His laugh was erratic and high pitched but it was coming from his heart. Marcia rolled her eyes and grabbed him in the bonfire's direction. 

"Wait. Haha. What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing!" 

She pirouetted and handed him a hand which he hesitantly grabbed. 

They had fun. It wasn't their typical afternoon. This day seemed like taken out of a different reality. Maybe they weren't themselves today, or at least they tried to not act like that. But they didn't care as soon as they weren't in the mansion.


End file.
